A hand truck is an apparatus used to assist a person in moving large or heavy objects. A traditional hand truck includes a handle at one end, wheels at the base, and a toe plate proximate to the base. When the hand truck is upright, an operator wedges the toe plate underneath the object being moved. The hand truck is then tilted backward so that the weight of the object is balanced on the wheels. This makes the object easier to move.